damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Valerius States
The Grand Valerius States '''officially '''The Dictatorship of the Grand Valerius States, also abbreviated GVS is a largely militaristic state founded through a conflict to unify Northern Damalias. The GVS is borded on the south by The Peoples Republic of Vetleinaeti, Republic of Varkasia, and The Communist Dictatorship of Avgrov, and is not landlocked. Geography The Grand Valerius States is a mountainous region consisting of some of the highest peaks in the world. With this comes highly adapted flora and fauna in the region to survive the high altitudes. The mountains slowly flatten out as you get past the Valeric Mountain Range which covers large portions of the South of the Grand Valerius States. These mountains being the source of many of the rivers that flow through the Grand Valerius States. Within these mountains Pristine Lakes and Glaciers remain. However the further north you get, the flatter it becomes, leveling out into the main regions that are lived in by Valerics. These have many of the Great Lakes and Rivers that the Valeric Civilizations of Old relied on. These lands are the best places to live in if your not a native to the Grand Valerius States. The Further north the more Tundra like the land becomes, until you reach the very tip of the Valeric Archipelago where glaciers and land meet. These islands are mostly Tundra like, however the closer to the coast of Damalias they are the more lived on they are, like the Island of Arziovilla, which houses the capital. Climate The Climate of the Grand Valerius States is Artic in all the northern areas, meaning the winters last substantially longer than that of the south. This has grown hardy plants who outlast the winter. This climate has many disadvantages but it is the Valeric's adaption to this that have allowed it to be inhabited. The southern regions however are temperate, allowing for food production, the climate split is known as the Aurelius Line, due to the relation of Aurelius and the climate in Valeric mythos.The highest recorded tempature was 30* C (86*F) and the lowest -33 *C (-22* F). History Pre-History Before the arrival of Aurelius the cultural heritage of Northern Damalias was predominantly Proto-Vakarisans who had migrated north from what would later become Arkasia began to settle in the mountains. These people were the first true people to Inhabit the area now known as the Grand Valerius States. These Proto-Vakarisans were slowly to adapt to the Valeric Climate, making use of Fire and Clothing to survive. Though this region was sparsely populated due to this, hundreds of Proto-Vakarisans lived in this region. By 2,900 BC the first Hint of Valeric Culture is found in Northern Damalias. Aurelius the Grand Aurelius, the first to bring a simple civilization to the Valerics was to have arrived around 1100 to 900 BC from Arkasia to search for the Mythical Land of Valeskar. But he had however not found this Mythical land and found what is now the Southern Coast of Vali. There the first Federation was founded between the same time period. These people are what are considered the Vali Civilization. This idea of the Federation spread all over the Valeric tribes leading to the first small scale civilizations though they would not see major use after the Death of Aurelius. During this time the Valeric Religion was founded under the principles of Aurelius and his ideas brought over from Arkasia. The Valeric Raiders The Valeric Raiders were comparable to Vikings raiding Baraton and Arkasia for loot and pillaging the coasts. These raiders raided from 500 BC to 1200 AD and were either small tribes to larger but still small federations. These raiders would often raid during the winter months when they ran low on food and supplies, due in part of this they were feared by Baratonian and Arkasian Civilians who plundered their money and did many other things to these civilains. This brought forth the spreading (albeit very small) the culture of the Valeric people. Valeric Federation The Valeric Federations were large communities made between 1000 AD and 1500 AD and were the first true nations to form in the north, albeit not inhabiting some of the harshest terrains with unity due to the harsheness. Major Valeric Federations *Vali Fedaration- Formed into the State of Vali Later in history *Arziovillan Federation- Held the Current Location of the Capital *Suetalan Federation- First of the Federations to Begin trade with Outsiders. *Suitarziovillan Federation- Were the First Federation to begin raids. Valeric Federations during the Crusades During the Crusades all over damalias the Valeric Federaitons were introduced to many new ideas from the south due to the interactions between these cultures in the south with each other and the introduction to the Valeric Raiders allowing for the Baratons and Arkasians to interacte with the north. The Valeric State Building By the mid 17th century the Valeric Federations had unified into larger states. Most of these states were named after the unifying federation or adopted a name based upon its location. These nations would last until their demise and unification in the 1870s and 1880s. Valeric Unification War The Valeric Unification was was a war that lasted 6 years to unify the Grand Valerius States led by Aurelius Tealesh who led the nation of Vali. The Valeric Unification war started with the Treaty between Aevaelaericvillas and Vali unifiying at which the Nations of Suitvali and Centala declared war upon Vali to curb its now dominace in the Valeric Region. It led to a six month conflict between all of the states trying to take control of the Valeric Region. Modern History 1884-1945 After the Unification of the Grand Valerius States it was officially declared as a Valeric Dictatorship , as Aurelius Tealesh coined his form of government to be called. World War 2 To be Written 1946-Present To be Written Refounding in 1970 To be Written Military To Be Expanded Upon. Governance To Be Expanded Upon Category:Grand Valerius States Category:Nations Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty